Pipe used in the construction industry is normally welded or cut prior to installation. Existing methods for cutting pipe utilize a saw and vise arrangement. At construction sites, or other locations where there is no suitable work surface, it is common for operators to locate the saw and vise directly on the ground or on sheets of wood which are supported, for example, by concrete blocks. This arrangement requires that the operator crawl or kneel down on the ground in order to cut the pipe, which in most cases, consists of dirt, concrete, shale or mud. On a typical work day, an operator performs an average of 60–100 cutting and other operations, requiring the operator to kneel to the ground a corresponding number of times to complete each task. It can be appreciated that over the course of a given work day, the operator experiences significant bodily strain due to the uncomfortable height of the saw and vise.
A further shortcoming of the saw and vise arrangement is that it is unsafe for the operator. The vise features two flat metal jaws that squeeze the pipe on opposite sides thereof. The vise is suitable for securing flat workpieces while cutting operations are performed thereon. However, the vise is unable to retain round stock securely in place. As a result, these materials often break free of the vise, causing serious injury to the operator or damage to the cutting blade. This occurs more frequently during the colder months, when pipe tends to be brittle. In addition, the flat design of the vise often fails to accomplish the precise cutting that is required for pipe fitting operations.
Another shortcoming of existing saw and vise arrangements is that for lengthy workpieces, such as pipe, the work surface must be sufficiently long to adequately support the ends of the workpiece. However, the base portions of saws used in the art are only about 12 to 14 inches in length, which is inadequate for supporting large pipe, being defined herein as pipe having lengths of 15 inches or greater. As a result, the ends of the pipe are difficult to support and frequently sag on the dirt, concrete, shale or mud surfaces.
A variety of systems have been presented for overcoming the shortcomings of the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,917 to McKown discloses two (2) four-legged solid stands adjoined to a work deck with a pipe grooving tool for releasably supporting a large pipe. The apparatus is not designed for supporting a small pipe, defined herein as having an outer diameter of 5 inches or less. Moreover, in order for a complete cross-section of the pipe to be cut, McKown requires that the pipe be rolled or rotated while it is being cut, posing a hazard to an operator. The apparatus is not suitable for supporting small, round stock in a tight and secure fashion. McKown further requires the use of a leveling device on each leg of the apparatus in order to balance the apparatus on uneven ground so that a pipe can be cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,598 to Estrem discloses a portable support stand that is attachable to a saw horse for supporting a power tool. The support stand includes a flat surface for supporting a workpiece but does not provide means for steadily and fixedly securing round workpieces, such as pipe, and does not include an integral cutting device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable and safe device for tightly securing pipe and other lengthy, non-flat workpieces, while cutting operations are performed thereon.